


See the Line Where her Shore Meets the Sea (She Calls Me)

by Pottergalval



Category: Moana (2016)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/F, Spiritual, goddess fanfiction, not normal human love, v celestial, wlw, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 11:39:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9121855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pottergalval/pseuds/Pottergalval
Summary: Short fic in which the Ocean and Te Fiti are in love...and that's basically it. Follows the plot of Moana with a little bit before and after. Because who doesn't need a little goddess fanfiction in their lives?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a Tumblr post by alicechesire [found here](http://alicechesire.tumblr.com/post/154263799979/te-fiti-and-the-ocean-are-in-love-and-you-cant)
> 
> Translated into Russian by the wonderful MedWolf! (alonesiberianbeast on Tumblr) [Check it out!](https://ficbook.net/readfic/5133678) Cover also by MedWolf <3

_In the Beginning, there was only ocean. Until the Mother Island emerged with the greatest power ever known—it could create life._

With the Ocean’s permission, Te Fiti shared her gift with the world, and the result—humans—connected the two with their canoes. As the voyagers uncovered more land, the ties between the goddesses became stronger. There was nothing more sacred than their bond: the way the waves washed up on Te Fiti’s shore or the feel of the bubbling hot springs deep beneath her roots. After a long day of work, the goddess would lay her head in her arms, close her eyes, and let the water’s caress lull her to sleep. It was she who gave life to all things, but it was the Ocean that kept everything connected. All was right with the world until Maui, shapeshifter, demigod, and mischief-maker, stole the Heart of Te Fiti.

Of course, he did not keep the Heart for long. Te Ka ensured that it was soon lost amongst the waves. Perhaps this was where it belonged. But the Ocean knew that a heart could not be held captive, it must be given willingly. The beautiful islands created by her lover felt the loss of their mother, and slowly crumbled away. The Ocean tried to help, tried to cleanse their shores and redirect fish towards their nets, but the goddess could only slow the inevitable. Without Te Fiti, she feared that the world would once again be only water, and she’d be alone once more. So the Ocean called to a human, one whose name was the same as hers: Moana.

Moana’s soul was strong, and her will was stronger. With the Ocean as her guide, she traveled across the world to restore Te Fiti’s Heart. The Ocean had faith in Moana to realize the truth: that without her Heart, Te Fiti had become Te Ka. Where there was once love and joy, there was now hate and anger. The Ocean could no longer touch her lover without it burning her like the memories of their lost moments. Moana knew as soon as she reached the broken shore of the island. Moana felt their love, felt the centuries of their lives together as easily as she could feel the air in her lungs. And because the Ocean was now a part of her, she felt a love towards Te Fiti more powerful than any capable by humans. Moana spoke with a voice that was no longer hers, but was the Ocean’s:

_“I have crossed the horizon to find you_

_I know your name_

_They have stolen the heart from inside you_

_But this does not define you_

_This is not who you are_

_You know who you are.”_

With the Heart restored, Te Fiti and the Ocean were once again united, their love given to one another willingly and equally. Humans returned to their canoes and mended the broken ties between the islands and the waves, Moana at the helm. She lived to a great age as one of her people’s most notable chiefs. On the day she passed, Moana was home on her island of Motunui. Like the image carved on her boat, her soul took the image of a sea turtle and returned to the sea. She took the same journey she had made all those decades ago, past the island where she met Maui, past Lalotai, all the way to the Mother Island. And Te Fiti greeted Moana as an old friend and as a lover, for now, finally, she was one with the Ocean.


End file.
